Spartan-I303
Spartan-I303 was a Spartan-III from Incognito Company who was considered as one of the stealthiest Spartan-IIIs in Incognito Company. He was the most mysterious Incognito Company Spartan's out of all one-hundred and twenty-eight of them. In 2545, he and Angie-I305, became headhunters and were assigned to each other. In 2554, he was given his Gen-2 MJLONIR armor, and was sent to Beta Hydri VI to help crush the planet's local insurrection. I303 preferred an and an in combat. Biography Childhood Redacted had a very mysterious childhood, with some saying that it was peaceful, but with others saying that it was hell. Recruitment After witnessing his parents die by Covenant hands, he was recruited in 2532 by ONI to join Alpha Company. However, he was one of the 198 candidates who were cut from the program. However, he joined Incognito Company, where he would train for years. Incognito Company I303 was immediately assigned to Fireteam Beta Three, where he would train in the additional course of stealth, as it seemed that during his training, he managed to be stealthy during training, often catching others off guard. He formed a mutual hatred for Rick-I331, however, he got over this after Rick saved his life on Installation 07. SPI Armor I303 was given his SPI Armor in 2538, when he was first being deployed on Installation 07 and the Shield World. He survived both battles, and was offered to join the Headhunters program, but he quickly turned it down, preferring to fight alongside his fellow Spartan-IIIs. MJLONIR I303 was extracted the company in 2554 and received his Gen-2 MJOLNIR, and he was sent to Beta Hydri Vi alongside Angie-I305. Beta Hydri VI Redacted was sent to Beta Hydri VI for many reasons, one of which being the Insurrectionists. The Insurrection had grown on the planet ever since the war had ended, and it seemed that it wasn't going to stop. After his partner, Angie-I305, was killed, I303 swore vengeance on the Insurrection and became much more reckless, such as detonating a Havok Nuke in a crowded city area just to kill one man. Spartan-I303 would, in 2559, leave the planet and managed to land on Mars. After landing on Mars, I303 was attacked by Promethean soldiers, and Spartan-I303 utilized his MJOLNIR heavily, taking advantage to the fact that he had shields and that the Prometheans did not. After this battle, he would meet with Micheal Tassur and the two Spartans would both set charges on a Promethean outpost, and after Micheal was killed by Promethean soldiers, Spartan-I303 activated the charges and destroyed the base. 'Training the Spartan-IVs' Spartan-I303 would later retire but he ended up becoming an Instructor for the Spartan-IVs, where he would help train some of the greatest known Spartan-IVs in existence. Equipment SPI armor While all Spartan-IIIs in Incognito Company wore the Semi-Powered Infiltration armor, Spartan-I303 wore the pilot helmet variant of the SPI armor. Gen-2 MJOLNIR In 2554, I303 and I305 was extracted from his garrison and received Gen-2 MJOLNIR. I303 would use this armor heavily when fighting the Insurrection and the Created. Category:IE Spartans Category:Incognito Company